


Weekend again ...

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil5 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Catheters, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Sub Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Do you know why I punished you?" "No, my love."It came a little hesitant and Gabe took a shaky breath."You said you were a disappointment to me. I want you to never say that again, or even think."It took all of her strength not to tear down her husband's collar and to hug and cry with him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Mentally, Gabe patted himself on the shoulder as he saw his wife sitting in the noble chair of dark brown wood. He found it in a small shop and immediately pictured his mistress. Since then, the furniture graced the playroom.

Eva felt comfortable on her throne, crossing her legs and resting her arms on the armrests.

"Take off your clothes, slowly, look into my eyes!"

Gabriel did not make a show of it, but the look Eva gave him made him feel even more naked than he already was. Her steady gaze was hungry, he felt his heartbeat quicken and the blood gathered in the lower regions. He sank into her fawn eyes and crossed his hands behind his back.

"Perfect ..."

These words were just whispered but they made the butterflies in Gabriel's belly to fly.

He still kept her eyes on her gaze until he got the order and sank to his knees.

Slowly, she stood up and the elegance that radiated her made him shudder. She stood in front of him and he did not dare to look up, but if he closed his eyes, he could imagine every detail. With her knuckles, she gently stroked his cheek and ran through his hair briefly, before she pulled it lightly and forced him to look at her. Her fingers slid across his cheek again, brushing his lips briefly and resting on his chin. Her grip was tender but firm, and Gabe let out a shaky breath. A thumb moved slightly on his lower lip before releasing it. There was something unbelievably erotic in the air that made it crackle.

"Open," Eva said softly and Gabe dropped his chin.

A thumb found its way into his mouth and pressed lightly on his tongue.

"Close." The light touch of his taste buds was electrifying and he could not help but close his lips tightly around this thumb.

He did not know if he should and so he waited until she gave him a sign.

With devotion he licked, sucked and sipped his full length, closed his eyes and imagined having Cas in front of him, to whom he gave the blow job of his life, and at that thought he became rock-hard. The fact that he was wandering away with his thoughts was not lost on Eva and she squinted her eyes. With a wet sound, she removed her thumb from his mouth and Gabriel felt guilty.

Embarrassed, he lowered his eyes and annoyed himself that he had not been in control. With a jerk on his hair, she pulled his head back and hissed.

"Naughty Angel!"

"I'm sorry, my love."

"I know, but that does not protect you from punishment, because, how else do you want to learn, what should I do with you …"

 

She circled him and he knew she did not expect an answer to that question. But the tension made him shiver slightly and sent goose bumps over his body. Then she stopped and sat back in her chair.

"Hands on the thighs, and there they stay all the time, eyes on the ground, until I tell you."

"Yes, my love."

He could not see much more than her shoes, could only imagine what Eva was doing when he heard the whirr of a vibrator and then a groan.

He was so close to looking up, but he controlled himself at the last moment. In any other situation he would have welcomed if his wife had satisfied herself. But not like this. Not without him wanting it, and certainly not when he could not see it. He started to whimper in frustration. But ... a clever move from her.

It was completely quiet in the room. Only the heavy breathing of Gabriel, the moaning of Eva and the sounds of the vibrator on the damp skin were heard. Gabriel's penis throbbed and he felt a drop of his lust come out of his slit before it dripped onto his thigh and made him shudder again. He wanted it so badly. See or touch. Or both. So badly.

"Maybe I should just leave you here and do it myself," he heard the voice of his wife echoing in his head, and he was almost dizzy with arousal.

Gabriel closed his eyes and heard only the rhythm of his heartbeat.

 

"You are very unfocused today, we will have a lot of fun. That means I'll have fun."

He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that his hand had settled around his cock.

_‚Damn it!‘_

"Good, time for your next lesson. Look at me."

He noticed that she was fully clothed again, as if nothing had happened. Again and again he was astonished that his wife had such good control.

She slid to the edge of her chair, spread her legs, and lifted her skirt. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and could not avert his eyes. Wet from the previous activity, the Paradise was not even an arm's length away, but he did not dare move from the place. He would like nothing more than to bury his face deep inside her, to inhale her scent and lick her until she was completely dry.

"Here I am," she said mockingly and Gabriel looked up. "And now come here."

Gabe slipped closer, his hands still resting on his thighs. So close until they almost touched, just stopped by a tap on his chest.

Their faces were so close and Eva could feel the quick breathing of her husband on her skin. Only a few inches and their lips would touch.

She reached for his hands and laid them on the armrest, clutching his wrists and running her hands over his upper arms to his shoulders. Overwhelmed by the feeling of finally being touched, he closed his eyes, moaning softly. Eva's hands moved over his chest and briefly touched the razor-sharp nipples.

Her husband's sudden gasp shot her body like lightning, and she bit back a moan.

_,So handsome. So perfect. If you knew, how do you turn me on‘_

Oh, how she loved those moments. She watched and enjoyed his reactions with pleasure, and the fact that he was so receptive to all touches made her heart beating at a double pace.

To feel his arousal mingling with hers.

To read the plea in his eyes, to finally release him from this bitter-sweet torment.

To experience his unconditional love, which he showed so openly and allowed her to do anything with him.

All this was proof of his infinite trust. Once again, she was sure that they would be able to do whatever fate would hold. Together.

 

„That's how it works. You'll satisfy yourself here before me.

All you get is my palm. Keep your hands where they are and mine where I put them."

"I understand, my love."

"Good, take the time you need."

Gabriel was sure that it took only a tiny touch to allow him to cum, at the sight that presented itself between his wife's legs One hope was immediately destroyed when Eve pulled down her skirt and the other did not wait too long. When Eva finally put her hand around his painfully hard penis, loosened her grip and only left her palm there without movement, he could have screamed in frustration.

"I ... I need," he whimpered, looking pleadingly at her.

"Do you want to hear my instructions again?"

"No … my love."

"Then go on." Desperately he moved his hips forward and pushed against her loose grip.

Again and again. It took a tremendous amount of effort to get some stimulation and he was panting within seconds. The friction he had hoped for did not materialize, because Eva did not move her hand a bit.

The position was strange, if not awkward, and if he had not been so horny, it might have been a bit embarrassing.

Eva had to concentrate on keeping her hand where it was and not easy to access. It cost her incredible self-restraint to see her husband so desperate and unable to help but on the other hand she was aroused by it. But that was all she gave him and that would have to be enough for him. Because she had set the rules. If he wanted to, he had to make an effort.

And that was exactly what impressed Eva. Gabe was a fighter. No matter where. Otherwise, both would not be where they were today. And if he had not fought for Eva at the time, she would not be by his side today.

 

Eva watched a bead of sweat make its way from his forehead to his eyebrow and run along the edge of his nose, pausing briefly on his upper lip before dropping onto her thigh.

Gabriel's knee hurt, he gritted his teeth and felt his muscles whine. He pushed as hard as he could, but he could only get friction in the upper part of his cock.

Groaning and panting, he squinted, but he did not beg and did everything he could. It was not easy, but very awkward and laborious. But his dedication was rewarded as well and gradually he got into a rhythm and felt his climax coming closer. His arms ached and almost began to cramp because they had to carry his weight. His breath almost sounded like he had asthma and he had tears of despair in his eyes.

When he thought it would not work anymore and he would never make it, Eva leaned a bit further forward and licked his ear easily.

"That's right ... That's it ..." She lifted her skirt and that was all he needed.

"Go on," she whispered, seeing the sparkle in his eyes. "Look at me, come for me."

 

For Eva it was the most beautiful sight. The moment when the orgasm broke over Gabriel.

Then, when he turned his eyes to the ceiling for a second and closed his eyes briefly.

Then when his body tense and the veins on his arms kicked out because he clung so convulsively in the armrest.

Then, when he gasped for air and wanted to say something, but not a word left his trembling lips.

That brief look of disbelief, then when the firecrackers in his body exploded.

It was not so easy to hold her gaze, because Gabriel already saw stars in front of his eyes. He almost could not concentrate anymore, heard Eva's voice from far away. But he looked at her all the time. Saw the heat in her eyes, the admiration. He heard the soft but definite words of praise and pride he loved so much. Then he collapsed into the waiting arms of his wife.

Only slowly he came back to full consciousness and felt how the gentle hands of his sweetheart lovingly stroked his sweaty hair.

 

"There you are again," she grinned and helped him up.

He sat down on the bed and drank greedily as Eva held out a bottle to him.

"Slow," she warned, but he waved. "Although ..."

At this, Gabriel was a little startled and wondered what his wife had planned next.

Granted, what Eva had to do next, she made herself a little nervous and she had never been so extensively informed about a subject as laying a catheter. She'd put a catheter on Gabriel before, but only for a short time, and he did not think it was bad ... but there were so many horror stories circulating on the internet that she got a bit unsure.

 

"Sit down on the chair!"

When Eva put all the instruments on the shelf, Gabriel swallowed hard, but the excitement was very big.

"All I need from you is that you relax, but this one," she pointed to his erection and flicked it briefly. "I want your cock flabby in a minute, otherwise I'll take care of it."

He knew her method with the ice pack only too well, but it did not help if she looked at it so intesively. So he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else and to relax. Only to what? First he tried again with arithmetic.

"30 seconds."

_,Damn it. Stress'_

At such moments ... in this room, of course, the wrong pictures came into his memory. And under time pressure. The whole relaxation had helped nothing. So he pinched his nipple so hard that his eyes watered. But it had the desired success and he got a respectful look from his wife.

 

"Ok, let's start."

Armed with gloves, she disinfected everything properly. The one thing she did not want was that anything went wrong. She would never forgive herself for that.

Then she took a syringe and injected a lot of lube. Rather too much than too little.

The way to the bladder was long. She breathed deeply again and removed a sterile 3-lumen catheter from the packaging. Slowly and carefully, she pushed it forward, never leaving her husband out of her eyes Alert and watching every reaction to be able to stop immediately at any time.

Two small resistances had to be overcome, but when the first drops came out of the flexible hose, she knew, first, that she had reached the goal, and secondly, that everything had gone well. Through the second outlet she injected some sterile saline solution to inflate the inner balloon a little so that the tube could not slip out and then she clamped it off.

 

He already knew the procedure. Granted, it was a damn horny feeling. When the tube came to the first kink, and she pressed down his penis to continue, he held his breath for a moment. It burned a little, but not really unpleasant.

He felt the tingling sensation as the inner tube moved forward and finally snaked through the prostate. At that moment he began to moan loudly and bit his lower lip.

"Do not move, or I'll tie you up," she said sharply and he nodded.

The last bit and the last sphincter. It knocked a bit and then he felt an incredible urge to urinate. Could not because it was blocked.

Eva was patient, no jerky movements. That's why he loved her and trusted her completely.

"Well done, we are there."

"Oh, God," he growled as Eva untied the clamp after hooking a bag.

The redeeming feeling was indescribable. Almost like a little orgasm.

"I'll rinse your bladder now. For that, I'll inject saline several times and pull it out again."

Eva smirked when she saw that Gabriel had enjoyed it very much, but since she thought he was moving too much, she strapped him to his hands, legs and stomach.

Although he was not so embarrassed now, but he still found it not so tingling when she showed him the urine bag. What choice did he have? As long as he did not have to drink the content.

"Now let's see how much your bladder will endure."

Her devilish grin made Gabriel a little scared and he opened his mouth to protest but closed it again without saying anything. What choice did he have?

"11,83 fl oz, how are you feeling?"

The feeling, when the full bladder pressed on the prostate, probably every man knew. A hot shower chased the other and Gabe was in the middle of an almost constant orgasm.

"I'll leave you alone for a moment, then we'll move on."

_‚Because of me you can take your time ‘_

The only problem was that he could not move. And that made Gabriel crazy after a few minutes and the arousing feeling was torture. And he was sure that Eva knew that. He always underestimated her. He pulled his shackles helplessly, but nowhere could he find the much needed friction.

 

"Give me a number between 20 and 50."

Gabriel thought for a while, knowing that this game almost never went well.

"I can decide for you too," she smirked and he sighed.

"30."

"I want you to count."

Then Eva squeezed his abdomen 30 times until he began to whimper and groan.

Gabriel counted and in the beginning it was a horny feeling but this sweet torment became more and more unpleasant.

"Please release the shackles."

The groaning became a plea, but Eva shook her head. Instead, she injected another 1,69 fl oz into his bladder.

"Stop whining, or you'll get the remaining 3,38 fl oz and a gag."

"I'm about to burst," he murmured painfully.

"You do not, believe me."

With her fingers Eve penetrated one after another in his anus and reaped a deep moan from her husband. The arousing, which spread in waves throughout the body, was much more intense and he almost lost his mind.

"I need ..." he gasped, pulling on his shackles.

The pressure feeling was almost unbearable and the stimulation of his prostate did the rest. Gabriel felt like he had been on the edge for hours and finally just wanted his salvation. He was wet with sweat and his heart was beating at a dangerous pace.

"Please, my love ... I can not anymore," he whimpered and tears of effort and despair shimmered in his eyes. As a reward he got a gag in his mouth. Why, he found out a few minutes later.

But Eva loved to bring him to the brink of his limits and practiced with only one finger pressure movements on his prostate. And because she enjoyed watching him like that, her fingers slipped accidentally a few times on his completely filled bladder.

 

"I count from 10 backwards and then you let go of everything."

Finally, she felt sorry because he would have fainted otherwise. "Look at me!"

He was trembling all over and had to concentrate incredibly, as these feelings flowing through his body almost overwhelmed him.

On the one hand, he wanted that feeling never to stop because it was just awesome. On the other hand, he felt as if he were in the electric chair, strapped tight, writhing and wishing it would finally end.

Eva opened the clamp at one, and felt the rhythmic cramps around her finger.

She had to grin inwardly. She loved it when Gabriel let his feelings run wild, but from time to time she wondered what the neighbors would think. Gabriel had isolated the room well, but you never knew, and Gabriel was not unknown. Nothing would be more embarrassing than reading on the internet that Eva would torture her husband.

 

A completely new experience for Gabriel. He counted the seconds and felt he was about to burst.

In between, he even had time to think about what had come first. From his own experience, he knew that he could either pee or just cum. But honestly, it was just an arousing wave and relief.

Gabe had no idea and could not answer the question of what came first.

This question remained as unresolved as the question: what was there first? The chicken or the egg?

He screamed like a banshee and was grateful for the gag. His entire body trembled and every single muscle was tense. For a short while he even feared that he would check out.

What he still knew was that his sperm had somehow squeezed the way past the catheter, and admittedly it hurt a bit, but it was one of the most awesome feelings he had ever experienced.

It was not so pleasant when Eva pulled out the catheter, but he clenched his teeth and did not show it. Because the last minutes? Hours? Were worth everything.

Eva also came to this sight but as always she enjoyed her orgasm in silence.

With the end of the flexible hose also his remaining sperm flowed out and he groaned with complete sexual satisfaction. Tears of relief ran down his cheeks and it took a long time for him to recover from his twitching. Then she released his shackles and took off his collar.

 

"Go take a shower and then come eat, we'll continue tomorrow. I think I've got you ready for today."

"Yes, you have and it has always been awesome, thank you honey, I love you."

He kissed her lovingly and hopped off the chair, groaning.

Still shaky, he stepped into the shower and closed his eyes. He splashed the warm water over his face and thought about the last hours. His wife was like a drug and she had made him dependent.

"How are you?" She grinned as he hugged her from behind.

"It burns while peeing, but otherwise everything is fine," he laughed and pressed a kiss on her neck.

"Do not worry, that's normal, you just have to drink a lot today."


	2. Chapter 2

The butt rested on his heels, the tips of his toes touched the warm ground, his back was straight, his hands crossed behind his back. His head lowered, his eyes on the ground. The breath was slow and regular. So he just waited for the order to finally look at her.

"My love," he said firmly, leaning down to kiss her shoe.

The game had started. He gave up his control and that made him happy. He always had to be strong in his job. Give instructions. Keep the control and the overview.

Gabriel needed that as pressure- and stress reduction. He needed that to let go. It was an incredibly emotional feeling for him to go completely into Eva's hands.

Body. Spirit. Soul.

In those moments he felt so vulnerable but at the same time so free. It was like a drug rush. Eva was amiable, but also strict.

Gabriel did not have to deceive his wife in their relationship, but behind the black door he was more naked than naked and could, was allowed and had to, let his emotions run wild.

If he saw in her eyes that she was happy, it was just as intoxicating for him as when she said how well he had done it or how proud she was of him. Giving her pleasure satisfied his soul.

They had a perfect relationship outside of this room. But this room gave both of them the opportunity to live their fantasies, inclinations, desires, and dreams, and this change gave their relationship the extra kick. And the game with the unexpected had a special charm for both of them.

In short, they never got bored.

He could just let go of everything that had jammed in him.

Hormones were released, he could process emotions, forget, create, feel. Absolute irresponsibility. The certainty that someone was there, cared for him, watched over him.

Eva made it possible for him to feel well, knew his body language and understood it.

When Gabriel tensed during the game, Eva paused to help him relax. It was important for her to often make body contact, and if there was only a hand on his thigh. Unconditional trust and abandonment on both sides.

Everyone should be happy in their own way, without being ashamed of it, and if both partners had fun, it was just perfect. It was good not to have to suppress something like that. He only enjoyed it when he was sure that it was fun for both of them. And in Eva he had found this human. That made him happy and proud.

She was not just his wife, but his soulmate. Over time, both had learned a lot. Always looking for new ideas, new challenges. Eva, of course, more than Gabriel.

Talking to each other, asking, recognizing how far you could go, distinguishing good weeping from bad, all that was incredibly important.

To walk this path together was, above all, to observe, reflect, accept, yes .... forgive too, because something could always go wrong and one of the two could react differently to a situation than planned, but above all to learn and to grow together and with each other.

And the experiences they shared had brought them even closer together. Not just physically, especially on an emotional level.

 

"After I let you float on clouds yesterday, I decided to take a harder line today, look at me."

"Yes, my love."

This picture, which offered itself to him, sent lightning again through his body.

His wife was just beautiful, adorable, breathtaking. Her red hair was tucked into a knot, which made her look more stern than usual. She gave him a smile with subtly painted red lips. He could not help but let his eyes wander.

She wore latex gloves that reached to her elbows and just looked like a goddess. His goddess. His one and only. And the crop, with which she knocked lightly on her stockings, not necessarily his favorite accessory, but fitting.

 

"Get up, over there." With a nod, she pointed him to the corner where he was willingly tied to the pulley.

"I want to play a game," she said cheerfully, stroking his back as she slowly rounded her husband.

"Give me a number between 20 and 40."

"33."

That came like a shotgun, because he had decided not to think about it, because he did not know anyway what it was all about.

Eva unpacked three packages of wooden clothespins and Gabriel frowned suspiciously and somewhat shocked when he saw that.

"It will be Christmas soon and I will be decorating my Christmas tree today. Clench your teeth, because 33 are already a bit heavy. But you wanted it that way," she teased.

With an amused grin, she removed the clips from the packaging and began.

There were places that pinch more. Thighs for example. After that, she took a few steps back and looked at her work and at her husband, who began to fidget.

Relieved, he took a deep breath as she began to remove the clamps. The little beasts were already hurting, but it did not feel as bad as if he only wore the nipple clamps because at least the pain spread throughout his body. But then she stopped, leaving the remaining ten on his body.

"Aw," he grumbled and threw his head back.

He focused on his breathing until another pain shot through him and he tore open the eyes he had apparently closed. His wife started ripping off the remaining clips with the whip. One after the other fell to the floor with a loud 'click'.

"Pick them up and then lie down on the bench," she said quietly after she untied him.

This was not a request but an instruction and Gabe silently nodded before answering.

 

"Donna is coming next Saturday, she wants to talk to us. Maybe try a few things. You will be available as a guinea pig!"

By the way, she told him that while she made a plug disappear in his rectum. And immediately she noticed how he completely stiffened.

"Please do not," he answered in shock, shaking his head.

It was something else with Cas and Dean, but naked before Donna and worse. Show her what Eva did to him … and …

He was open to his sexuality, no question. But here came his feeling of shame.

Of course, Eva would not do that without discussing it with her husband. With Gabriel, not with her sub, but she liked teasing him.

"Please do not," he whimpered again.

"You will not disregard me."

"Of course not, my love ... but."

"Who makes the rules?"

"You."

"What do you have no control over in this room?"

"What happens to me."

"That's right, angel," she replied contentedly, patting his ass.

"But," he began again pleadingly.

"Not a word," replied Eva coldly, gagging him.

In that situation, it did not make sense anyway, so he postponed the thought to later. Later, when he sat with her on the couch in front of the TV and was allowed to have a say again.

Then she strapped him to his hands and feet and gave him a bell in his hand.

Hissing, he blew out the air and tugged at the shackles as the whip hit him. He tried to dodge, but knew that it was useless and that fidgeting could only make things worse.

"Do you want more?" She asked, squeezing the handle of the whip against the plug, which was just big enough to brush against his prostate.

Not nearly as big as to touch him where he needed it so much, but every little movement sent shivers down his spine. Unable to speak through the gag, he pressed himself against the handle of the whip and silently begged her to continue torturing him. He could almost hear her grin and waited for the next blow, which came moments later and surprised him so that he screamed in his saliva-soaked gag and somehow choked. Immediately, Eva took off the gag and patted his back.

"Thanks, my love, it will work again."

A few quick strokes followed and made him moan loudly. The blows were hard, but not so hard to seriously hurt him. Eva had a sense of how much her husband could endure.

But Gabe pulled his fingers around the bell, refusing to let it fall.

Of course, his ass ached, but that did not stop his cock from standing upright and demanding attention.

"You are greedy, angel."

Again, the whip stroked gently over his testicles and again he pressed against it.

"I should be flattered that you respond so well."

"Thank you, my love, I want to satisfy you," he murmured, tilting his head.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the amused grin of his wife, and knew it would not be good for him.

"Yes, I know, but I know you, you are often too excited and react too fast."

He felt again the grip of the whip between his legs and groaned softly, as Eve touched him again and again lightly. Gabriel longed to get more contact in this area and moved restlessly.

"Do you understand what I mean?" She laughed provocatively.

"You want to set the pace, you are greedy and impatient."

"No, I'm sorry, my love," he protested, but his body told her something very different.

These feathery touches, as her fingers danced over his skin, did not satisfy him, and he pushed back against her. Silently demanded more attention, more friction.

"Do you see what I mean? A satisfied toy is uninteresting," Eva repeated arrogantly.

"You have no self-control, and since I'm not done with you, I have to help you."

"No. Please, I do what you say. Take it off again," he moaned and grumbled as Eve tied his throbbing sensitive parts off. At this stage, he felt painful and uncomfortable.

And at the same moment, he hated himself for the way he had just reacted.

Then she squatted in front of his face and a look in her eyes was enough and he felt small and like a failure. He wanted to be good, wanted to do everything right, did not want to disappoint her.

"I remove it when I think it's time, not a moment earlier."

"I'm sorry, I'm a disappointment to you," Gabe murmured desperately, lowering his eyes in embarrassment.

He was over-sensitized and felt tears gather in his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. But Gabriel did not care, because here he could ... here, as Eva reminded him again and again, he had to give free rein to his feelings. It was one of the moments when he could not help himself He had no control over his feelings. Eva had done it, and no ... he did not think that was bad. On the contrary. His wife had managed to allow his feelings especially in those moments when he was devoted to her.

 

Eva broke her heart as she heard him speak like that. But she could not and did not want to let him go that way.

"Do you think I would be satisfied with a perfect sub? What good is that to me?"

She got up and took the thick cane and when she knelt down in front of him again and he saw the dreaded instrument in her hand, he swallowed hard.

"10!"

That was all she had said.

"And I want you to think about why I'm going to punish you, you'll count."

When the first blow fell, he flinched. Again and again. His thighs were not spared. She hit hard and he suppressed his screams and closed his eyes tight. Gabriel clung tightly to the legs of the bench and tears streamed down his face. Rarely that his wife hit so hard.

But he was sorry she felt bad, because he recognized it in the hardness of the blows.

He had not enjoyed any of these blows. It just hurt and he was deeply saddened because he had disappointed her with his guilt and made her punish him like that.

Between the painful flashes that shot through his body, Gabriel tried to remember why he had angered her, but he did not know what he might have done wrong now, but in the end he thanked her for doing so because he always did.

Breathing hard, he squeezed himself into the soft leather and groaned painfully.

Did he find it unfair? That was not up for debate. He had to endure what his wife did. But to be honest, he did not know the reason.

 

Eve had tears in her eyes and her heart ached with each blow. You should not punish if you feel the anger in your stomach, But Gabriel had gone too far now and she had to show it to him.

"Thank you, my love," Gabriel sobbed, and Eve dropped the stick with trembling hands.

She breathed a few times to collect herself, because she was the one who had to keep control and be strong.

Then she knelt down in front of her husband, lifted his chin with her thumb and looked into his wet, amber eyes.

"Do you know why I punished you?"

"No, my love."

It came a little hesitant and Gabriel took a shaky breath.

"You said you were a disappointment to me. I want you to never say that again, or even think."

It took all of her strength not to tear down her husband's collar, hug him and cry with him. But even if she was in her role, she could show him and say that he meant everything to her. And so she took his face in her hands and kissed him on the forehead.

"Nothing you say or do could ever disappoint me. Not here and not in front of this door. You are the most wonderful, admirable and incredible person in my life and I want you to never doubt it!" She wiped his tears with his thumb and he nodded.

"No, say it!"

"Yes I understand, thank you, my love."

These words were honest, these words both touched deeply in their hearts. He loved his wife because she could rebuild him. Because she reassured him with her understanding when he doubted himself.

"I'm proud of you and I love you, always," she answered with a smile and pressed her lips to his.

It was a game for both, but it was so much more than that. These were moments when both opened their souls. More than normal.

 

Hissing, he drew air between his clenched teeth as she smeared an ointment on his injured butt.

Tender and gentle, she massaged the cream and kissed him on the hips.

His penis hung through the opening, sad and small, but with a few practiced movements it came to life again. Groaning, Gabriel closed his eyes and relaxed more and more.

Then she opened the shackles and removed the plug from his ass.

"Go to the bed, on all fours."

Meanwhile, Eva had fastened the strap-on, gently kneading his aching butt and putting the tip on.

"I want you to fuck yourself," she said softly but firmly.

Gabe moved backwards, the dildo slid easily into his stretched opening and he slipped back further to feel it deeper.

"That's it ... find out what you like, what feels good."

For a few minutes, she let him continue and then took over.

"Yes, that's it," she breathed, as she thrust deep into him.

She felt his orgasm approaching as she repeatedly hit his prostate. Desperately, he clenched his hands into fists.

Eve closed her eyes and silently gave herself to her feelings as she brought both through orgasm. Heard his suppressed lustful cries. Felt his sweat and his warmth. Felt his skin on hers.

"Lie down, I'll get you something to drink."

With these words she left her exhausted husband lying on the bed and spread a light blanket over him. He really liked those moments. The moments in which she leaned over him made sure he was fine.

 

"Why did you reward me, my love?" Gabriel asked, when he had calmed down.

"Because you are my good sub. Because you accepted your punishment so well. Because you are wonderful and extraordinary," she replied affectionately, untying his collar before snuggling up against his back and holding him close."And because I love you."

He gripped her wrists tightly. Either to cling to it or to make sure they stayed where they were.

Yes, every punishment was rewarded. Therefore, he gladly accepted these punishments.

And it looked like the punishment had something else in it too. Because his wife had made it again and Gabriel felt strong again through the loving words of her, and the heat in his heart rekindled.

 

In the next part ...

Sam knew that Dean had a secret and that almost destroyed their friendship


End file.
